The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum and given the cultivar name of ‘Dark Magic’. Sedum is in the family Crassulaceae. Sedum ‘Dark Magic’ originated from an open pollinated cross from Sedum 410-3, an unnamed proprietary, unpatented Sedum telephium seedling. The new cultivar is planned as an accent for the landscape that is narrow and short with strong stems that stay very upright.
Compared to Sedum telephium 410-3, the seed parent, the new cultivar is shorter and narrower, with a better crown, and a larger inflorescence.
Compared to Sedum ‘Raspberry Truffle’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,755), cultivar is shorter, with a better crown, a darker, glossier leaves, and a larger, darker pink inflorescence.
Compared to Sedum ‘Cherry Truffle’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,602), cultivar is shorter and narrower in habit, with darker, glossier leaves, and a darker pink inflorescence.
This new and unique Sedum is distinguished by:                1. dark pink flowers in large inflorescences,        2. glossy, red black leaves in summer with serrate leaf margins,        3. strongly upright stems, and        4. a medium short, narrow clumping habit.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.